<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here, There and Everywhere by Dolston17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711542">Here, There and Everywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17'>Dolston17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B99 Season 7 Missing Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s07e07 Ding Dong, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tiny amount of angst, Worried Jake Peralta, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'And I know what you're thinking, Ames. You're thinking why. Why is this man up at one in the morning, starting to have questions about having a baby? Why didn't he tell you he was worried before going through all this pain of trying for a baby? Why can't he ever think with a straight mind?'</p><p>'Jake, that is the last thing I'm thinking about right now.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B99 Season 7 Missing Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here, There and Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've said this a million times on every platform I get - we needed wayyyy more pregnancy-themed plotlines for season 7; there just wasn't enough. I mean, if you think about it, pregnancy-wise S7 was - decide to have a baby, try for a baby (okay, there was more meaning behind the whole episode than just trying, but still), get pregnant, have a sex reveal party, buy a stroller, baby's here. That is wayyyyy too little pregnancy-related themes for our favorite couple, so I decided to come up with my own series for missing scenes for season seven, and this is the first of the lot. 😄😄</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason, the sleep leaves Amy's body. She's not sick, neither is she stressed. The sleep just left her body for no apparent reason; something that hadn't happened in a long time. The turns her head to the nightstand to check the time - just past one in the morning - and she smiles. No, not because it's one in the morning. The faint light illuminating from the digital clock falls on a slender object right next to it. That object - a pregnancy test - is what makes her happy. It's been less than five hours since she found out that she was pregnant, and every time she thinks about it, the more surreal it seems. </p><p>In fact, it seems so surreal that she has to sit up straight and look at it again - for the umpteenth time. Again, she smiles like crazy after seeing the two lines on the device and one hand places itself on her belly. There - that's where her baby is. Her baby with Jake. They've wanted this for so long, and she remembers his reaction the moment she told him they were pregnant. God, he was so happy. If she's actually being honest, she'd only seen him that happy on their wedding day. </p><p>The idea that somewhere between eight to nine months (they're still to know the true conception date) there's going to be a little person in this apartment, and will actually be the reason for her to wake up at one in the morning, is something that makes her smile like crazy. Just the thought of Jake holding a baby - their baby - is enough to make her want to cry.</p><p>She reaches for his hand under the cover, but is surprised to not find it. Actually, her husband's not in bed. She was so engrossed in the pregnancy test that she didn't even realize that Jake wasn't in bed. But now she knows why she woke up all of a sudden. She notices that the lights to the joint-bathroom are still off, so he probably left the room for a midnight snack or something. But she has a weird feeling right now. Jake's side of the bed has the blanket placed neatly as possible. Usually, when he's in a hurry to eat something, he just jumps out, leaving his side a mess. The fact that his side is neat makes her wonder what happened, so she decides to investigate.</p><p>The moment she steps out of the room, though, she squints her eyes and raises a hand up to protect her eyes. The television is on, and the color of the lights seem to change frequently - meaning Jake is aimlessly flipping through channels. Once she gets somewhat adjusted to the fluctuating brightness, she sees him sitting on the couch. Just as she inferred, his one hand is holding the remote control, surfing through channels. But he looks... un-Jake. She doesn't know how else to describe it. She's seen many emotions of Jake over the years - happy Jake, sad Jake, excited Jake, horny Jake, confused Jake, scared Jake, angry Jake - but right now... She doesn't know how to describe it. He looks sort of dejected, but also sort of peaceful. Something's wrong.</p><p>'Hey,' she whispers softly, making her way next to him on the couch.</p><p>'Oh, hey. Sorry, was the TV too loud?'</p><p>'No, it wasn't the TV. I think we both know that we can't sleep long without the other next to us.'</p><p>'Yeah...'</p><p>'Yeah... So? Can't sleep?'</p><p>He squirms into his seat a bit uncomfortably at the question, something which definitely doesn't go unnoticed, and he opens his mouth as if to reply but the words don't seem to come out. He even looks away from her, almost too scared to look her in they eye. If anything, this just worries Amy more. </p><p>'Babe, what's wrong?'</p><p>'It's... It's nothing, really.'</p><p>'Jake, come on...'</p><p>Though demanding, Amy's voice is still soft. She still wants to know what's happened, of course, so she gives his hand a little squeeze, which finally makes him look up. Now she can see it - fear. There's fear in his eyes. It isn't all new to her. There were so many times after he had returned from the WITSEC and from prison when she's see the fear in his eyes after a terrible nightmare. She just hopes he didn't get those nightmares today again.</p><p>'Ames, I... I want to tell you, but I don't want you to be scared with me or be mad at me, because... these thoughts, well... they're deranged and I don't want you to be troubled by them.'</p><p>'Hey, what's going on?' she asks, her voice still incredibly soft but worried.</p><p>He sighs to compose himself. 'I'm just... I'm happy, Ames. I'm so happy that we're <i>finally</i> getting a baby. I mean, this is what the past six months have been about. And I'm so happy for you, for me, for us. It's all we've ever wanted. But... I was just lying in bed, and thinking about it, and... I'm scared, Ames. I was just having all these questions in my head, and I realized that I'm... I don't know anything about being a dad. Like absolute fuck-all.'</p><p>'Hm...'</p><p>'Like what do I do when they start crying? Do I pick them up? How do I pick them up? What if they cry more when I pick them up?'</p><p>'I see...'</p><p>'And I know what you're thinking, Ames. You're thinking why. Why is this man up at one in the morning, starting to have questions about having a baby? Why didn't he tell you he was worried before going through all this pain of trying for a baby? Why can't he ever think with a straight mind?'</p><p>'Jake, that is the last thing I'm thinking about right now.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>She laughs softly at his surprise, and moves a bit closer to him. She takes his hands in hers, and rubs them comfortingly. This has always been one way of hers to calm him down, but it also buys her some time to think about what he's said. Just that fact that he was thinking of carrying their baby while she was also thinking the same makes her smile again. But she definitely doesn't want her to be scared about it. </p><p>'Jake, you're right - you know fuck-all about being a father. But guess what? I know fuck-all about being a mother, too.'</p><p>'No, but you've got nephews and nieces. You know how to be around kids.'</p><p>'True, but I only know how to be an aunt around kids; not a mom. Jake, you're scared, and I get it. I'm scared, too. Today, after I took the test and found out that I was pregnant, I honestly went through a whole range of emotions - including fear.'</p><p>'You were scared, too?'</p><p>'Yeah. There were so many things going through my mind. From things like we need to make a nursery to how scary going into labor might be.'</p><p>'I thought you were supposed to be soothing me; not adding to my worries.'</p><p>She laughs as she continues, 'My point is, it's normal to be scared. It's not like we've done any of this before, Jake. But I believe in us, and I know we'll be the best parents we can be. And we'll love our little baby no matter what, so we'll be doing everything we can for them. I just know you're going to be an amazing dad, babe.'</p><p>'Ames,' he squirms in his seat again, pulling away from any contact with her, 'What if I'm not? What if... What if I turn out just like my dad?'</p><p>She nods slowly at the question, a part of her always knew Jake was going to bring this up. She can't blame him. The past hurts; it hurts terribly bad. She can never fathom what it must have been like for a little Jake learning from his mom that his dad had left him. The questions he must have had, and was unable to ask his heartbroken mom, eventually lead him to be the man he is today. And while she loves every single part of him, she sometimes does wish he maybe could not go through all those terrible moments in life.</p><p>'You're not Roger Peralta; you're <i>Jake Peralta</i>. You're the most optimistic but also realistic guy I've ever known. You have god knows how many tricks up your sleeve for every occasion. You keep others' needs before yours. You're passionate about your work. I could keep on listing the amazing things about you, Jake, because there are so many. And all those that I said just now, I just know you're gonna be even better at those and so much more once the baby gets here.'</p><p>'You really think so?'</p><p>'I know so, babe.'</p><p>He smiles at those words, and the fear in his eyes seem to dissipate; they're now soft and full of adoration. Amy, too, finally smiles genuinely, glad her husband's insecurities and doubts have been cast away to an extent. She knows they still have a lot of talking to do, about parenthood in general, but just seeing him happy and more comfortable makes her love him even more. So much so that she just has to lean in for a soft kiss, one to tell him that everything's gonna be fine. And he reciprocates with no hesitation. One thing that does take Amy slightly by surprise is that he rests one hand on her belly now. It's a pleasant surprise, and she expects this to be a thing for some time now. And she likes the sweet gesture, so she presses his hand with one of her own as the other cups his face.</p><p>'Just so you know,' Jake says once they break apart, 'I really am excited about this, about the baby. I wasn't trying to ruin anything for us by having these questions. They just sort of came to me. I promise - you and our baby are my only priorities from today.'</p><p>It's her turn to look at him with adoration now. She never though he was backing away from being a parent, but Jake has always felt the need to clarify everything to her repeatedly, something she'll cherish always.</p><p>'I love you.'</p><p>'I love you, too... both of you.'</p><p>They share one more peck. </p><p>'Now come on. Baby and I need you to keep us warm with your cuddles.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Knowing that love is to share<br/>Each one believing that love never dies<br/>Watching their eyes<br/>And hoping I'm always there<br/>I will be there, and everywhere<br/>Here, there and everywhere</i><br/> <br/>- <i>Here, There and Everywhere</i> by the Beatles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>